What Lenore Saw
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The images Lenore received when she drank from Sam.
1. Chapter 1

WHAT LENORE SAW

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

I know there's already some fics out there that have Lenore drinking from Sam, but I thought I'd give it a shot and give it my own spin. I have two different miniseries about Sam being abused---my Lyle stories and my Janet Thompson stories---and I couldn't decide which one I wanted to use, so I decided to do both. Each one-shot stands alone, they're not connected. Beginning of each is the same. Only what Lenore sees is different. Images are just flashes and incoherent, so if it's confusing, I apologize. Each one takes place in between the scene where Gordon's torturing Lenore and when Sam comes back to the cabin. Belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke.

Sam gently placed Lenore in the chair.

"What happened?" Eli demanded.

"Gordon Walker," Sam responded. Eli looked at the hunter in surprise at the venom in his voice. "He poisoned her and she's really sick. I don't think animal blood's gonna cut it," the hunter continued.

"No…I made a promise," Lenore murmured.

"It's okay. You wouldn't be breaking it. You're saving your life," Sam stated.

"Are you volunteering?" Eli questioned in shock.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Listen, just so you have **all** the information, we can see thoughts, images from your memories," Eli cautioned him.

"I understand," Sam said. Then, "Eli, there's a knife in my back pocket. Would you please take it out and hand it to me?" Wary and suspicious, Eli did as requested. Sam took the knife and cut himself slightly higher than where Gordon had made his gash. Lenore gasped as the acidic smell hit her nostrils.

"No. No," she murmured.

"It's okay. Feed. Get strong," Sam encouraged. Unable to help herself, Lenore changed her features into her true visage and bore down. Sam let out a wince of pain at the contact, but made no move to stop her. _A man opened a door and walked into the bedroom._

_"No. Not again," the boy whispered in fear. The man was on top of him and he began to fight. A blow to his chest stopped the struggle._ _A boy was thrown into a shed. _

"_Let's have a little talk, Sammy," the man snarled._

"_No. Please. Don't---not again," the boy implored._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sam felt himself being pulled back. "Easy," Eli warned. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm all right," was the assurance as Sam shook off the remnants of the memories that had assaulted him.

"Thank you," Lenore whispered.

"We'll drop you off at your place," Eli said as Lenore carefully stood up. Then, helping hunter and vampire, they all walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke. Again, images are only flashes, so I apologize for any confusion.

Sam gently placed Lenore in the chair.

"What happened?" Eli demanded.

"Gordon Walker," Sam responded. Eli looked at the hunter in surprise at the venom in his voice. "He poisoned her and she's really sick. I don't think animal blood's gonna cut it," the hunter continued.

"No…I made a promise," Lenore murmured.

"It's okay. You wouldn't be breaking it. You're saving your life," Sam stated.

"Are you volunteering?" Eli questioned in shock.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Listen, just so you have **all** the information, we can see thoughts, images from your memories," Eli cautioned him.

"I understand," Sam said. Then, "Eli, there's a knife in my back pocket. Would you please take it out and hand it to me?" Wary and suspicious, Eli did as requested. Sam took the knife and cut himself slightly higher than where Gordon had made his gash. Lenore gasped as the acidic smell hit her nostrils.

"No. No," she murmured.

"It's okay. Feed. Get strong," Sam encouraged. Unable to help herself, Lenore changed her features into her true visage and bore down. Sam let out a wince of pain at the contact, but made no move to stop her. A boy headed for the classroom door.

_"Sammy, can I talk to you?" a woman requested. The boy's shoulders slumped._

_"No," he whispered as her hand came to rest on his shoulder. She turned him around_. _The boy was on a desk, struggling under the weight of the woman._

_"Sssshhhhh," the woman cautioned softly, a well-manicured nail on his lips. The boy's eyes clouded, and his throat muscles constricted. _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sam felt himself being pulled back. "Easy," Eli warned. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm all right," was the assurance as Sam shook off the remnants of the memories that had assaulted him.

"Thank you," Lenore whispered.

"We'll drop you off at your place," Eli said as Lenore carefully stood up. Then, helping hunter and vampire, they all walked out.

THE END


End file.
